A Chance Encounter
by sansarae.jones
Summary: Gamzee's always had this stuttering issue around Sollux, but why? And he seems to be acting more off than usual today. This chance encounter comes with more than just a few sputtering words, but will the Clown be able to spit them out before the Psychic figures them out? SolGam angst/smut/romance
1. A Chance Encounter

Gamzee is walking down the sidewalk, head hanging low, when he bumps into something. "Ow!"

"HeY mAn, SoRrY AbOuT tHaT." He stands up, dusting off his pants, and looking to see what – or who – he had run into. "Hey Gamzee." it was Sollux, dusting off his shades which had hit the ground but hadn't cracked. Well, they were troll shades. "HeEeEeEy ThErE, BrO." Sollux put his shades back on. "what2 up?" Gamzee can't look Sollux in the eyes. "N-NoThInG MuCh."

"Are you 2tutteriing agaiin?" He seemed to be facing that problem whenever he talks to Sollux. "N-No!"

"Ye2 you are..." Gamzee's head shot up and he shouted, "N-No...! F-FiNe...I-I...I Am...S-So WhAt!?" Sollux took a step back. "ii ju2t wanted two talk.. ii2 that okay?" Gamzee wanted to crawl under a rock. "Y-YeAh..." Sollux didn't seem to notice. "How have you been lately? Let's walk together." They begin walking down the street together as the awkwardness builds.

"G-GoOd..." this was starting to feel uncomfortable. "that2 good." boy, this was getting awkward. "You 2ure you're okay?" Gamzee still wasn't looking up. "Y-YeAh...S-SoRtA... I-It'S N-NoThInG, I-I'Ll Be F-FiNe...S-SoOn..." Sollux got a serious look on his face. "what2 wrong?" Oh no. "N-NoThInG...!"

"man dont liie two me. You know ii know 2omethiing2 up." This isn't good. Have to think of something. "N-No! Y-YoU'Re... GeTtInG ThE F-FaKe F-FeElS...!" That did it. "fake...feel2?" Sollux sighs. "well ii gue22 whatever iit ii2 iit2 your problem, 2iince you wont tell me."

Gamzee looked back down at his feet. "Y-YeAh...A-AlL My P-PrObLeM..."

All Gamzee could think was _Kill me now please. _

"You dont look good man." _And I feel like a bucket_ Gamzee thought. "I-I'M F-FiNe..." He stumbled and Sollux's hands shot out to catch him. "Woah! You okay?"

"Y-YeAh..." He was still holding on to him. _God I hope he doesn't notice my heart race_. _I need to leave soon before this gets worse. _He rubbed his head and Sollux let go of him, but he still looked worried. "Dude you're 2cariing me, maybe we 2hould 2iit."

"N-No...I-I'M F-FiNe..." _Please just stop _Gamzee silently begged. "Yeah yeah, 2ure you are." Sollux grabbed his hand and started to lead him off to a bench. He stumbled again and hit his horn on the bench. "Ow!"

"2HIT! iim 2orry!" Gamzee fell to the ground, clutching his horn. "I-I-I-It'S N-NoT YoUr F-FaUlT..."

Damn that hurt.

Now Sollux is crouching next to him with his hand on Gamzee's shoulder. "Aw man iim 2o 2orry."

"I-I'M F-FiNe..." _Please don't touch me... _"You 2ure?" He put his hand on Gamzee's horn. He winced and pulled away. "D-DoN'T...D-DoN'T D-Do Th-ThAt!" Sollux was surprised and backed away quickly. _Could this day get any worse? _Gamzee thought, rubbing his horn "iim 2orry! iim 2uch an iidiiot!" _Great, now I've done it._ "UrGh... I-I'Ll...I'Ll B-B-Be F-FiNe... J-JuSt GiMmE...GiMmE A F-FeW MiNuTeS..." _I don't think he heard me_. "man iim 2o dumb ii 2hould leave iill keep hurtiing you"

_God dammit._ "N-No...I-I'M F-FiNe..."

Sollux got up to leave. "D-DoN'T L-LeAvE..." Gamzee grabbed his hand weakly, silently begging him not to leave as he turned around. He had a look of complete bewilderment on his face, "what? but ii hurt you?" _How many times do I have to say this?_ "N-No...I-I...I-It WaS M-My FaUlT..." Sollux deflated, sitting back down as he said. "no, dont take the blame, ii 2houldnt have dragged you off liike that"

"N-No, I-I'M F-FiNe...R-ReAlLy...!"

Sollux looked back up at him, Gamzee's head drooped, shooting back up before Sollux could say anything.

"You 2ure? You don't look it."

"Y-Y-Y-YeAh, I-I-I'M F-FiNe..."

Sollux put his hand on Gamzee's forehead, feeling for a fever. "are you 2iick?"

"N-N-No..Y-YeS...?...I-I-I...I DoN'T Kn-KnOw..."

Sollux took away his hand. "well, you dont have a fever...huh..."

That's when he passed out.

"Gamzee!"


	2. Getting to know the pavement

I woke up on the ground. Sollux had caught my fall and set me down, and he was sitting next to me when I woke up and he sighed in relief. "youre awake! You 2hould 2tay down!" I had tried to get up but he put a hand on my chest and pushed me back down. "I-I...O-Ok, B-BrO..." Is it bad I'm getting used to the worried look on Sollux's face? "man what ii2 up wiith you twoday? diid you eat two many piie2 or 2omethiing?"

"N-No...? I-I-I...I D-DoN'T KnOw Wh-WhAt'S WrOnG W-WiTh M-Me ToDaY..."

"well can you at lea2t tell me why you keep 2tutteriing?"

"I-I...N-No ReAsOn..." I couldn't tell him that!

Sollux sighed, he looked tired. "plea2e? you're really worryiing me"

"I D-DoN'T Kn-KnOw... I-I...I C-CaN'T... I D-DoN'T G-GeT Wh-WhY I-I'M...StUtTeRiNg..."

I passed out again, and Sollux freaked out, grabbing my hand in his. "UrGh...M-My H-HeAd..." Sollux smiled down at me before saying, "maybe ii 2hould fiind 2ome mediiciine.." I yawned, wiping my blood-coloured tears from my face. Sollux was staring at my face as if in a trance. He was still holding my hand. "you okay? youre cryiing...youre tear2 are...2o pretty"

"I-I...Y-YeAh... I JuSt.."

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, and came back realizing those weren't my tears, this was my blood! It looked as though Sollux had noticed as well. "2hiit! okay that2 iit we're goiing two a doctor."

"N-No! I-I'M F-FiNe..."

"No you're not, you're goiing two a doctor!"

I passed out again.


	3. The Dark Side Of The Pie

Gamzee came to, yawning again, and blinking away more tears, which are now constantly streaming down his face at this point. "Wh-WhY Am...WhY Am I-I CrYiNg...? I-I'M N-NoT S-SaD... Wh-WhAt...?" Sollux looked at him sadly. "diid you forget? ii dont thiink tho2e are tear2..." he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand again, and jumped, they're ALL blood. "ThE...F-FuCk...?"

"Ju2t hold on Gamz, iim takiing you two a doctor." That's when he realized Sollux had been carrying him this whole time. "I-I...UrGh... M-M-My H-H-HeAd... O-O-Ow..." Gamzee looked around, realizing he didn't recognize where they were. How far had Sollux carried him? How long had he been out?

"Almo2t there buddy, hold on..." Sollux looked at him worriedly. He seemed to be saying it more to himself than Gamzee. Gamzee's stomach growled and he suddenly remembered something. "I-I... S-SoPoR...I HaVeN'T E-EaTeN...F-FoOd...S-SoPoR...W-WeEk LoNg W-WiThOuT...I-I-I...I C-CaN'T Go S-SoBoR..." This seemed to surprise Sollux. "you havent eaten iin a week?! Why?" His stomach hurt so bad, he needed food, and fast.

"I-I...D-DoN'T..Kn-KnOw...S-SoPoR...T-TaStEd...F-F -F-FuNnY..."

"hold on, iill go get you 2omethiing" He set him down to go get food, and he passed out, blood-tears dried on his face.

Gamzee went in and out of consciousness, fighting stomach pains and loud voices in his head as he begged his body to just stay calm for a little longer while it waited for food. He hadn't been sober before and he was too scared to wander what it was like, only to know it was bad and he needed to get a pie ASAP.

The whole time Gamzee lay there writhing on the sidewalk, somewhere in the back of his head he wondered why no one had seemed to notice him or try to help. Then he thought of something. Sure, he was a high blood, but that didn't mean people were eager to help him simply because he looked a little unwell. He suddenly found himself wishing the planet didn't run on a Heimospectrum.

The fits of wakeful thrashing in between his moments of unconscious bliss were getting longer and worse. How long did it take to find his hive and grab a pie? He wanted to slap himself. He hadn't made a pie in a week, of course this was taking a while. He just hoped Sollux would hurry. If not for his sake, then for everyone else's


	4. The Horrible Liar And The Psychic

When Sollux came back, I was barely breathing, looking almost dead, and my breathing was so shallow. When he saw me, he dropped the food he'd been carrying and ran to me. "2hiit! ii 2houldnt have left you alone! iim 2o 2orry!" He grabbed me by his shoulders and pulled me up so I was leaning on his chest. I coughed and leaned into Sollux as I came to.

When I looked up at Sollux, he had tears in his eyes. Great. "G-Gamzee..." I couldn't let him worry over me any more. "I-I'M F-FiNe, B-B-B-BrO..." I had to stop and cough before I could continue, "R-ReAlLy..." Sollux was almost crying, "no youre not..." I frowned at seeing him so sad. "I-I-I'M...I N-NeEd...S-SoPoR...N-NoW...H-HuRrY...I-I-I...I'M G-GoInG S-SoBeR..." I began coughing again, but I was able to get out; "H-H-HuRrY..."

"2opor? oh! O-okay!" He wiped his eyes. "iill go get iit!" And he ran off to my hive.

When Sollux came back, I was trying to fight my sober self, thrashing about on the ground, "R-R-R-R-RuN...!"

"h-here!"

I began to quickly eat the pie, but started to choke on a piece as my face turned blue. "2hiit!" Sollux performed CPR on me, and I spat out the sopor chunk and began breathing again. "Th-ThAnKs...*CoUgH*...ThAnKs, DuDe..." Sollux hugged me, forgetting about the situation and letting down his barrier. "youre okay!" I winced, he had hit my horn again, "Y-YeAh...I-I'M G-GoOd N-NoW..." Sollux pulled back, glancing at my horn. "why are you 2tiill 2tutteriing?"

_Because you're here. _"N-No...*wince*...N-No R-ReAsOn..."

Sollux's face scrunches up with worry. "iif you 2ay 2o..."

"I-I-I-I'M F-FiNe..."

I swayed a bit, wincing again as Sollux put his arms out to steady me. "C-CaReFuL...I-I.. I-I'M StIlL A B-BiT S-SoRe...F-FrOm S-SoMe S-S-StUfF..." I couldn't look Sollux in the face again. Sollux pulled away quickly, afraid of hurting me more. "o-oh..." He looked down, mumbling, "2orry"

"I-I-It'S F-FiNe... I-I-I... I-I...I J-JuSt FeLl D-DoWn SoMe S-StAiRs...I-Is AlL..." Sollux glanced at me skeptically. "oh, okay..."

"Y-Y-Y-YeAh..."

"when wa2 that?" Did I ever mention I'm a horrible liar? "I Uh... AfEwHoUrSaGoLaStNiGhTtObEeXaCt..." Sollux looks like he's processing what I said. "...la2t niight?" So he heard me after all...damn. "Y-Y-Y-YeAh..." I still can't look him in the eye. "Gamzee, look at me Gamzee." I look up slowly, Sollux looks serious. "Y-Y-YeS...?"

"you diidn't fall down 2taiir2 diid you"

See? Horrible liar. "Y-Y-YeS..."

"Gamzee."

I looked down, mumbling, "...N-No..."

"dont liie two me. What really happened?"

"N-NoThInG... I Uh..."

"...yeah?"

"Ii Uh...T-TrIpPeD O-On A...A F-FaYgO B-BoTtLe..."

Sollux looked at me, worry and sadness clouding his vision. "ii wii2h you would 2top lyiing two me." I have to tell him... "I-I...F-FiNe, I...IgOtBeAtUpByMyMaTeSpRiTnOwI'MaLlAlOnE..." I began crying at this, thinking of how much of a wimp I am. "what?!" Sollux did not take it well. "I-I-I..." Sollux grabbed me into a hug, "I-It'S T-TrUe... HONK!" I winced, and blinked away a few tears of pain. "S-S-SoLlUx, If YoU D-DoN'T M-MiNd..."

"yeah?" I winced again.

"C-C-CoUlD YoU P-P-PlEaSe G-GeT O-OfF...? S-SoRrY..."

Sollux backed away quickly, cursing himself for forgetting. "ah! Im 2o 2orry iim 2uch an iidiiot!" I replied shyly, "I-I-It...It'S Ok...I-I-It WaS W-WoRtH It..." Sollux blushed and looked down. _So cute!_

"I-It'S Ok, S-SoLlUx..." I took a step towards him and he looked up shyly.

"I-I..."

I smiled, and noticed Sollux wanted to tell me something, "Wh-WhAt Is It...?" Sollux looked down, blushing again. "ii...iim 2orry, iit2 nothiing iimportant..."

"N-No, TeLl Me... I-It'S AlRiGhT... Y-YoU CaN T-TeLl Me..." _It's not like anyone can hurt me more._

"w-well...you 2aiid you dont have a mate2priit anymore..."

"Y-YeAh...I D-DoN'T..." Sollux was staring at his feet, blushing. "and...n-neiither do ii..."

Suddenly it hit me, I knew what he wanted to say...

"2o uhm..."

_It's now or never! _"O-O-Oh...I Uh...IgUeSsIsHoUlDpRoBaBlYtElLyOuThAtIfEeLrEdFoRyO u..."

"you...what?"

boy this is hard. "I GuEs...GuEsS ThAt I ShOuLd...ShOuLd PrObAbLy TeLl YoU..YoU AbOuT M-My FeElS...ReDfEeLsFoRyOu..."

Sollux's blush deepened. "r-red feeliing2? for me?"

"Y-Y-YeAh... Th-ThAt'S Wh-WhY...WhY I G-GoT B-BeAt U-Up...B-By...By M-My MaTeSpRiT..."

Sollux moves to hug me, but remembers I'm injured and just looks at me sadly. "what? Oh no iim 2orry!" I rub my horn, wincing at the pain. "I-It'S F-FiNe..." I laugh, this situation isn't at all what I expected, and wince again. Okay, mental note, try not to laugh.

"ii can be 2uch an iidiiot. fiir2t you get beat up and iit2 my fault and ii dont even know. then you almo2t diie becau2e iim two 2tupiid two get a piie, and now ii keep hurtiing you!" Sollux was yelling at the ground, his fists clenched.

"S-SoLlUx...J-JuSt B-BeInG AbLe T-To ToUcH YoU..I-Is W-WoRtH AlL Of Th-ThE PaIn In ThE W-WoRlD..." at this point I'm staring at the ground blushing. Sollux looks at me with an ocean of emotions in his eyes. "Gamzee..." I look up, "Y-YeS?"

"..thank you.."

"Y-YoU'Re WeLcOmE, It WaSn'T JuSt A C-CoMpLiMeNt, It W-WaS JuSt ThE T-TrUtH..."I smile down at Sollux, and he smiles back.

"ii know...and the 2ame goe2 for me...ii would put up wiith anythiing for you."

"Th-ThAnKs...HoNk"

Sollux laughes lightly and says, "your Honk2 are 2o cute..." before he's blushing again.

I blush as well, and gently run a finger down one of Sollux's horns. Sollux shivers at the touch, and I lean down, grinning as I whisper, "LeT'S Go SoMeWhErE ElSe...MoRe...PrIvAtE...HoNk"

"H-honk" Sollux's voice cracks and his blush deepens.

"ThErE YoU Go, MoThErFuCkEr. HoNk"

Sollux laughs and joins me "honk..." I lean down and say. "So, HoW DoEs ThAt...PrIvAtE PlAcE...SoUnD RiGhT AbOuT NoW...?" Sollux blushes furiously. "u-uhm...g-g-great..." he says. Looking down at his feet.

I take Sollux to my hive, and he starts looking around my room. I sit down on the bed and pat the spot next to me, inviting Sollux to sit.

Sollux sits down tentatively.

I run a finger down one of Sollux's horns again. "So...WhAt D O...WhAt Do YoU WaNnA Do RiGhT NoW?" Sollux shivers again, blushing and closing his eyes, too flustered to talk.

"I WaS ThInKiNg Of DoInG..." I lean down, whispering, "...YoU..."


	5. Troll Sex Is The Best Sex

"WhAdDaYa SaY, BrO?"

"I-I...Honk!...oop2 " Sollux blushes harder. Gamzee chuckles and mutters, "I TaKe ThAt As A YeS, MoThErFuCkEr." He leans down, sucking on one of Sollux's horns as he tries not to moan. Gamzee whispers around Sollux's horn, "..LeT ThEm AlL OuT, SoLlUx, ThEy'Re FuCkInG SeXy..."

Sollux leans his head back slightly and moans with pleasure as Gamzee start to knead and rub his bone bulge. Sollux grabs him by the chin and kisses him on the lips deeply. Sollux thrusts his hips at Gamzee's touch, he let out a little surprised honk, then starts to kiss Sollux in earnest, deepening the kiss. Sollux lets go of his mouth just long enough to say "your honks are sexy" before taking his mouth in a kiss again. Gamzee moans into the kiss, and starts to rub Sollux's bone bulge harder.

He notices his own is showing, and blushes furiously. Sollux puts his hand on Gamzee's bulge and looks at him seductively. "HONK!" Gamzee tries to stifle a moan but fails. "D-D-DoN'T..." he trails off, unable to speak.

"iive never had a clown...riide me before...you want two be the fiir2t?" Sollux's eyes are half-lidded with lust. Gamzee grins and says, winking at him, "SuRe, I HeArD It DoEs FuNnY ThInGs To YoU, ThOuGh...YoU'Ll NeVeR LoOk At A ClOwN ThE SaMe WaY AgAiN...At LeAsT, NoT At THIS ClOwN."

"oh tru2t me, youre all ii ever 2ee." Sollux says, leaning into him. "let2 get thii2 clown rodiio-" Gamzee reaches down, undoing Sollux's pants, and...totally ignores his bulge, instead deciding to suck on his horns.

Sollux gets flustered at the lack of attention down there and moans. Gamzee smiles at the moans that Sollux is making as he bucks his hips. Gamzee's eyebrows lift, he can't help being at least a little amused at how eager Sollux is, and then continues to suck on sollux's horns. Sollux's eyes are filled with lust as he looks at Gamzee. He couldn't help but notice the sudden lack of movement, and looking at Sollux, suddenly moans at the look in his eyes.

"Y-YoUr E-EyEs..."His bone bulge is obviously showing, but he pretends not to notice at all. "w-what about them?" Sollux asks, his breath and his voice laced with lust. "Th-ThEy...P-PrEtTy...S-SeXy...HoNk" Sollux blushes and says, "G-Gamzee."

Gamzee stares into Sollux's eyes before answering. "YeS...?"

"ii want you...ii want you two fu-fuck me! fuck me Gamzee!"

Gamzee stares at Sollux with huge eyes before moaning, and ripping off his own pants. "h-hurry!" He says, panting. Gamzee suddenly thrust into Sollux, screaming with pleasure. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!" Sollux arches his back and moans loudly as Gamzee shudders and moans, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into Sollux. Sollux screams with pleasure, tears barely pricking the corners of his eyes.

Gamzee grins at the pleasure scream, and pounds into Sollux again and again. Sollux rides into the thrusts, meeting Gamzee and making their sweaty skin clap with each thrust. Gamzee moans, and mumbles, "I-I-I-I...BUCKEEEETTTT!" Gamzee screams as he bursts inside of Sollux.

Sollux arches as Gamzee's seed enters him and lets out a long moan. Gamzee notices that Sollux hasn't pailed yet, and jerks him off as he sucks on Sollux's horns. Sollux pants and moans as Gamzee's hand moves up and down. Gamzee smirks and mutters in Sollux's ear, "TiMe To PaIl, MaTeSpRiT...:"

Sollux shudders and says, "G-Gamzee...B-BUCKEEETTTT!"

"HoNk" Sollux bursts on Gamzee's hand and collapses onto the bed. Gamzee collapses on the bed as well, panting as he lays down next to Sollux. Sollux turns and strokes Gamzee's cheek, smiling slightly. Gamzee smiles, blushing lightly, stroking one of Sollux's cheeks. Sollux stops but doesn't remove his hand, looking at Gamzee with sadness barely noticeable on his face. "iim 2orry you got hurt becau2e of me... ii know you 2aiid youd put up wiith anythiing, but ii dont want two 2ee you hurt agaiin."

"N-No! SoLlUx, I LOVED It. I PrOmIsE... In FaCt, LaTeR On, We MiGhT Be AbLe To TrY...OtHeR ThInGs...WhEn I'M NoT So WeAk..." he says, winking. Sollux blushes deeper and looks away, too flustered to respond. Gamzee grins at the look on sollux's face.


	6. Your Clown

"you...promii2e you're okay?"

"YuP" I respond. "HoNk"

Sollux smiles and replies, "Honk." I grin widely, saying, "ThErE YoU Go, MoThErFuCkEr."

Sollux laughs lightly and turns so he's facing me, and I grin at him. Sollux wants to hug me, but thinks better of it. "ii dont want two hurt you... 2o... can we hold hand2?" I see that Sollux wants to do something, and hug him. Sollux's eyes widen in surprise.

I'm surprised too; I expected to feel a lot of pain, but I feel almost nothing. Sollux slowly hugs me back, still afraid he's hurting me. I grin widely, glad that I feel no pain now. "S-SoLlUx...I-I'M...I'M Ok NoW! It'S A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE! HoNk HoNk HoNk."

"Honk! that2 great!" Sollux smiles widely and I smile back in response. He puts his head on my chest, raising it to ask, "ii hope thii2 ii2 okay...?" I look at him for a minute before laughing lightly and kissing Sollux, saying, "YeS, SoLlUx, ThIs Is MoRe Ok ThAn It WiLl EvEr Be" Sollux blushes slightly, relaxing his head on my chest once again and sighing with contentment.

"you really 2cared me when you pa22ed out... ii thought you were dyiing..." I tense up for a second, then relaxe again. "Y-YeAh...S-SoRrY..." Sollux glanced up at me, "iim ju2t glad youre okay now."

"I JuSt...I N-NeVeR R-ReAlLy Kn-KnOw Wh-WhAt..I-Is WrOnG WiTh Me H-HaLf ThE TiMe..." Sollux looked at me sadly, "nothiing ii2 wrong wiith you..."

"I-If YoU S-SaY So..." I'm sad, but I try to hide it and smile down at Sollux. He puts a hand on my stomach. "yeah, yeah ii do 2ay 2o. youre perfect. and iif anyone ever 2ay2 otherwii2e, iill fry them" he says, adjusting his shades. "O-OkAy." I say smiling. I giggle at the hand on my stomach as Sollux relaxes and settles down. "iim glad ii told you the truth..." I settle down next to Sollux and grin as Sollux says, "iif you dont miind me a2kiing..."

"HmM?"

"You 2aiid your mate2priit beat you up becau2e you...have red feeliing2 for me..."

"Y-YeS..." _why...?_

"how diid they fiind out?"

"I-I-I...Th-ThEy FoUnD OuT ThAt I-I CoNtAcTeD N-NePeTa To SeCrEtLy Sh-ShIp Us As...A-As R-ReD..." Sollux blushed, thinking _so Nepeta knew?_

I saw the thinking face that Sollux put on, and muttered a "hmm?"

"n-nothiing"I was confused ,but let it go. Sollux smiled at me, and I smiled back. Sollux looked at me and said, "ii thiink ii know why youre 2tutteriing..."

"Wh-WhY...?" _how embarrassing! _Sollux smiled and kissed me deeply, laughing slightly into the kiss. I was blushing deeply as I kissed Sollux back. "You're 2uch a clown." Sollux mused. "YeAh, BuT i'M yOuR cLoWn." I replied, smiling down at him. Sollux chuckled, "two true." and we settled into a relaxed silence.

Sollux yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes of sleep. I grinned at the yawn, and said, "LeT'S Go To SlEeP, BrO. HoNk"

"Okay" Sollux replies and smiles. I got comfortable, and fell asleep snuggling Sollux.

Sollux grinned at the sleeping Gamzee, then fell asleep.


End file.
